Kaisei Uozumi
Kaisei Uozumi '(魚住カイセイ, ''Uozumi Kaisei) is a shinobi of Konohagakure, a descendant of the Uozumi and Uzumaki clans, and a member of Team Botan. Background Kaisei is the only child of Hotaka and Nanase Uozumi (née Uzumaki). He had a twin brother named Shigeru who died at birth for unknown reasons, and because of this his parents were advised to not have more children in case Shigeru's death was caused by a genetic defect. Kaisei had a fairly normal childhood and spent much of his time playing with Hakaku Akabane, the son of his parents' friend Masato Akabane. They were extremely close and went everywhere together. When Hakaku declared that he wanted to become Hokage one day, Kaisei said that he would be his attendant. The two boys hoped to become great shinobi one day and protect Konoha. Kaisei, along with Hakaku, was kept back in the Academy for two years because in their original class of 27, one girl decided to leave. This made it so that two people would not be placed on a genin team that year, and Kaisei and Hakaku decided to stick together and volunteer to stay back. There was another class of 27 graduates the next year, and so, still refusing to split up, they waited. The next year, there was a class of 28 and Kaisei and Hakaku were finally placed on Team Botan along with Ichika Kusatani, who was two years younger than them. Personality Kaisei is a cheerful person who can be short-tempered at times, as shown when Botan refused to teach him the Multi-Shadow Clone technique. He is able to create close bonds with many people that he meets, and considers his friends to be his family. At the beginning of the series, Kaisei was slightly annoyed with being placed on a team that had a member who was two years younger than him, and originally considered Ichika to be a nuisance. However, after they completed the bell test, he became friendly with her and the two eventually became quite close. In Part II, this friendship slowly turned into love when Ichika saved him during the Invasion of Pain. As shown in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Kaisei's wish became to simply be with Ichika. This dream turned into reality years later when Kaisei and Ichika got married and eventually had twins. Kaisei sees Hakaku as his brother, and the two of them will often race each other in simple tasks such as cleaning or even to see who can eat the most food. They often have Ichika judge the competitions. Appearance Kaisei has lightly tanned skin, unruly orange hair, and bright blue eyes. He also has a beauty mark under his left eye, a trait that he inherited from his mother, who has one under each eye. In Part I, Kaisei wore a light green scarf, a gray long-sleeved jacket with his clan symbol on the back, and dull orange shorts with black shinobi sandals. He also wore a forehead protector on black cloth. In Part II, Kaisei's colour scheme didn't change much. He wore a grey scarf and an orange t-shirt with his clan symbol over a dull green long-sleeved shirt, grey cuffed pants, and black shinobi sandals. He continued to wear his forehead protector on black cloth. He later dons the uniform of the Allied Shinobi Forces inclusive of a Konohagakure flak jacket, black pants, black long-sleeved shirt and black shinobi sandals. Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kaisei wears a gray zipped jacket underneath a flak jacket with a dark green scarf, blue cuffed pants, and black shinobi sandals. He no longer wears a forehead protector. In Boruto: Naruto the Movie, ''Kaisei wears a dark green scarf, a gray long-sleeved shirt with his clan symbol on the back, brown pants, and black shinobi sandals. Part I ''See also: Plot of Naruto Chūnin Exams : Main article: Chūnin Exam Arc Even though his team was still fairly new, Botan entered Team 1 into the Chūnin Exams that were being held in Konoha. Kaisei excitedly agreed to participate, though he was worried about whether or not Ichika would hold him and Hakaku back. For the first stage of the exams, all participating genin were given a written test with ten questions that were too difficult for a standard genin to be able to answer. Kaisei answered a couple of the questions, but couldn't figure out a way to cheat to get the others. When the tenth question was presented, neither Kaisei or his teammates choose to leave, and Team 1 ultimately passed. For the second stage of the exams, Team 1 entered the Forest of Death with a heaven scroll and was tasked with obtaining an earth scroll and making it to the centre of the forest before five days have passed. Team 1 initially spent all of their time avoiding confrontation, though Ichika grew impatient and told Hakaku and Kaisei that they wouldn’t be able to find the other scroll if they kept hiding. Though Kaisei admitted this was true, Hakaku disagreed, preferring to wait for another team to come to them. Ichika and Kaisei then left their hiding place, knowing that Hakaku would follow them however begrudgingly it may have been, and they ran into Masao’s team, also from Konoha. After a long fight, Team 1 emerged victorious, though Ichika sustained a fracture to her leg. Kaisei carried her and the three made their way to the centre building without anymore conflict. During the one month after the second phase that the participating genin had to train and recuperate, Kaisei and his team were seen training with their sensei even though they weren't participating. Along with his teammates and sensei, Kaisei watched the finals. When the invasion orchestrated by Sunagakure and Otogakure began, Kaisei was rendered unconscious by Kabuto’s genjutsu along with almost everyone else. Konoha Crush : Main article: Invasion of Konoha Arc Kaisei could be seen alongside Botan, Ichika, and Hakaku at the Third Hokage's funeral, mourning his death. Blank Period After the war ended, Kaisei was promoted to jōnin, alongside Ichika, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Rock Lee. Kakashi Hiden: Lightning in the Icy Sky : ''Main article: 'Kakashi Hiden: Lightning in the Icy Sky Kaisei makes an appearance in this novel. Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifting in Silent Darkness : Main article: Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifting in Silent Darkness Kaisei makes an appearance in this novel. The Last: Naruto the Movie : Main article: The Last: Naruto the Movie Kaisei makes an appearance in this film, set two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, hugging Ichika when she comes back from the Hanabi Rescue Mission, hinting that they are in a relationship. Sakura Hiden: Thoughts of Love, Riding Upon a Spring Breeze : Main article: Sakura Hiden: Thoughts of Love, Riding Upon a Spring Breeze '' Kaisei makes an appearance in this novel. Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding : ''Main article: Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding '' Kaisei makes an appearance in this novel. Epilogue Years later, Kaisei married Ichika and they had twins, a boy and a girl, named Watari and Kotani, respectively. In the epilogue, Kaisei was seen at his family's house challenging Hakaku to a race, and the two were seen running down the street, Ichika shaking her head in the doorway with a smile on her face. Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Month : ''Main article: Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Month Kaisei was seen walking with Watari and Kotani down the streets of Konoha when Ino, Chōji, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Chōchō, and Sarada returned to the village. He was quite surprised to see Sasuke after so long, but he gave him a friendly wave nonetheless. Boruto: Naruto the Movie : Main article: Boruto: Naruto the Movie Kaisei was seen entering the kitchen to eat breakfast with his family, with Kotani suddenly jumping on his back as he walked in. At Watari's request, Kaisei and Ichika took turns telling the twins about their experiences with the Chūnin Exams. During the final round of the Chūnin Exams, Kaisei sat with his wife as they watched their children face off against other shinobi. When their children were announced the victors of their respective matches, Kaisei and Ichika were seen cheering loudly for them, much to the twins' embarassment. When Momoshiki and Kinshiki began their attack, he persuaded Ichika to take their kids and flee while he helped to evacuate the civilians. Later, Kaisei was seen sitting under a tree in their backyard with his wife as they watched Watari and Kotani playfully squabble with each other, smiling at them. In the ending credits, a picture of him and his family is shown alongside a group photo of his generation and their children. In other media Movies Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Kaisei was first seen with the rest of Konoha 11 eating barbecue to celebrate the recovery of Naruto and Sai. After Naruto and Sai arrived, Naruto announced that Shikamaru was paying for everyone. Kaisei and the others quickly thanked Shikamaru before he can protest. After Hiruko announced that a fourth ninja war would occur, Kaisei was one of the people who were tasked with securing the village by Tsunade. After Naruto and Sakura left the village, Kaisei and the others were tasked with going after them. Once they found them, they were ambushed by Ichi. Except for Team Guy, Kaisei and everyone else continued on. When Hiruko revealed his true form to Naruto and Kakashi, they defeated the chimera together with Kaisei using a chakra-enhanced punch to attack it. He and the others praised Naruto for defeating Hiruko and were witnesses to the strange moment between Kakashi and Naruto after Kakashi's creepy smile when remembering Obito. Naruto 5: Blood Prison : Main article: Naruto 5: Blood Prison Kaisei, along with the Konoha 11, Ichika, Guy, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, and Yamato, went to Hōzukijō to free Naruto. While Naruto was entering Sage Mode, he and the others fought off Satori. Naruto 6: Road to Ninja In the alternate world, Kaisei was extremely lazy and had to be dragged around by Ichika. He was also very perverted and tried to peek at the girls while they were bathing. Video Games Kaisei Uozumi is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia *''Uozumi'' means 'place where fish dwell': "Uo" (魚) is the character for 'fish', and "Zumi" (住) is the character for "place". *''Kaisei can be translated as 'sea star' (海星). *Kaisei shares voice actors with Kirito from the Sword Art Online series. *According to the databook(s): **Kaisei's hobbies are watering plants and sightseeing. **His favourite food is shrimp, while his least favourite food is tsukudani. **Kaisei has completed 50 official missions in total: 22 D-rank, 16 C-rank, 10 B-rank, 2 A-rank, 0 S-rank. **Kaisei's favorite phrase is "''Be the change you want to see in the world" (この世界の内に望む変化に、あなた自身が成ってみせなさい, Kono sekai no uchi ni nozomu henka ni, anata jishin ga natte misenasai). Reference Kaisei Uozumi is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by MonsieurCrouton. Naruto and Naruto: Shippūden ''belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Most pictures are screenshots and belong to ''TV Tokyo. Tempest Release and its respective jutsus rightfully belong to Sir Aether.